Many types of sensors generally use either sonar or IR (infrared) sensors positioned off object and rely on the system in motion to travel towards the sensor in a predetermined path of motion. Furthermore the 6 degrees of freedom based systems are encumbered by the gravity vector associated with the accelerometers and require sophisticated filters to address such issues. The prior art sensors are also generally encumbered by drift which in turn can be quite inaccurate where precision displacement information is needed as say in a physics classroom experiment. Since these sensors require careful placement, the setup for said experiments can be more cumbersome than the experiment itself.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.